scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
PAW Patrol
Parodies # /Geronimo Stilton # /WordWorld # /Thomas # /TUGS # /Shining Time Station # /Skarloey # /Jack and the Pack # /Warrior # /Toby # /O.J. # /Gordon # /Buffy the Vampire Slayer # /Dark Shadows # /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) # /Sailor Moon # /Teen Titans # /Gossip Girl # /Clarence # /The Amityville Horror (2005) # /Victorious # /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) # /The Clique (2008) # /Despicable Me 3 (2017) # /The Smurfs 2 (2013) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) # /Grown Ups 2 (2013) # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) # /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) # /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) # /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) # /Rio 3 (2017) # /The Kidsongs Television Show # /The Wind in the Willows # /The Pink Panther # /Wee Sing # /Labyrinth (1986) # /Tower of Terror (1997) # /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # /Back at the Barnyard # /Sleeping Beauty # /The Aristocats # /Song of the South # /The Brave Little Toaster # /Mary Poppins # /Fun and Fancy Free # /Barney # /Sesame Street # /Muppets # /Arthur # /Cyberchase # /Wild Kratts # /Zoboomafoo # /Timmy the Tooth # /Mario # /Sonic # /Pokemon # /Kirby # /PAC-MAN # /Zelda # /Metal Gear Solid # /Wreck-It Ralph # /Casablanca (1942) # /The Wizard of Oz # /Oz: The Great and Powerful # /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # /Family Guy # /The Simpsons # /Archer # /King of the Hill # /South Park # /American Dad # /The Cleveland Show # /Futurama # /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # /Spongebob # /Rugrats # /Hey Arnold # /Jimmy Neutron # /The Fairly OddParents # /Blue's Clues # /Dora the Explorer # /Wallace and Gromit # /Monster House # /Open Season # /Surf's Up # /Hotel Transylvania # /The Pirates! Band of Misfits # /Sanjay and Craig # /Bob's Burgers # /Codename: Kids Next Door # /Chowder # /Recess # /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # /Gravity Falls # /Fat Albert (2004) # /Mean Girls (2004) # /Jersey Girl (2004) # /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) # /Fantastic Four (2005) # /Robots # /Garfield # /Peanuts # /Ice Age # /Alvin and the Chipmunks # /VeggieTales # /101 Dalmatians # /The Jungle Book # /The Rescuers # /Bedknobs and Broomsticks # /Shrek # /Shark Tale # /Sesame Street Songs # /Adventure Time Songs # /Madagascar # /Over the Hedge # /Bee Movie # /Kung Fu Panda # /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) # /Ben-Hur (1959) # /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) # /Hope and Glory (1987) # /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) # /Winnie the Pooh # /Dr. Seuss # /Mickey Mouse # /Oliver and Company # /Cats Don't Dance # /Seinfeld # /Judge Judy # /Toy Story # /A Bug's Life # /Finding Nemo # /The Incredibles # /Cars # /Planes # /Brave # /Ratatouille # /WALL-E # /The Sound of Music (1965) # /State Fair (1945) # /Oklahoma! (1955) # /Loonatics Unleashed # /The Great Mouse Detective # /Snow White # /Lady and the Tramp # /The Black Cauldron # /Alice in Wonderland # /Robin Hood # /Peter Pan # /Pinocchio # /Bambi # /Cinderella # /Dumbo # /The Music Man (1962) # /My Fair Lady (1964) # /Damn Yankees! (1958) # /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) # /Annie (2014) # /Birdman (2014) # /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # /The Lego Movie (2014) # /The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) # /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # /Big Hero 6 (2014) # /Frozen (2013) # /The Last Mimzy (2007) # /Elf # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Turbo (2013) # /Epic (2013) # /Rise of the Guardians (2012) # /The Lorax (2012) # /Minions (2015) # /Pan (2015) # /Inside Out (2015) # /Home (2015) # /Project Almanac (2015) # /In The Heart Of The Sea # /Kingmsan: The Secret Service # /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise # /Looney Tunes # /Tiny Toon Adventures # /Animaniacs # /The Little Mermaid # /Beauty and the Beast # /Aladdin # /The Lion King # /Pocahontas # /The Hunchback of Notre Dame # /Hercules # /Mulan # /Tarzan # /The Secret Partner (1961) # /Doctor Zhivago (1965) # /Ed, Edd n Eddy # /Dexter's Laboratory # /Adventure Time # /Regular Show # /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # /The Amazing World of Gumball # /Dinner at Eight (1933) # /Gone with the Wind (1939) # /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) # /Singin' in the Rain (1952) # /Easter Parade (1948) # /The Rainbow (1989) # /Rainbow (1996) # /Finian's Rainbow (1968) # /Fullmetal Alchemist # /Street Fighter # /Tekken # /Mega Man X # /Sabrina The Animated Series # /Legend of Korra # /Sailor Moon Crystal # /Suite Pretty Cure # /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) # /The Frighteners (1996) # /Ghost (1990) # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? # /Once Upon a Time # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Squirrel Boy # /A Christmas Carol # /Sonny with a Chance # /Dog with a Blog # /Liv and Maddie # /Bee and Puppycat # /Bravest Warriors # /Stickin' Around # /The Mighty B! # /Wizards of Waverly Place # /iCarly # /Drake & Josh # /Steven Universe # /Dance Moms # /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # /The Weekenders # /Detention # /Atomic Betty # /Braceface # /Lloyd in Space # /Doug # /Fanboy and Chum Chum # /The Haunting (1999) # /27 Dresses (2008) # /Shake It Up # /A.N.T. Farm # /90210 # /The O.C. # /The Carrie Diaries # /Veronica Mars # /One Tree Hill # /Gilmore Girls # /NYC Prep # /The Secret Life of the American Teenager # /Privileged # /The Vampire Diaries # /The Secret Circle # /Pretty Little Liars # /The Sixth Sense (1999) # /The Ring (2002) # /The Haunting (1963) # /The Nightmare Before Christmas # /Gregory Horror Show # /Samurai Pizza Cats # /Good Burger # /Cyborg Kuro-chan # /Dino Babies # /Bobby's World # /Anime # /DC # /Marvel # /Disney # /Adventures of the Little Koala # /Maple Town # /Totally Spies! # /Five Nights at Freddy's # /Mumfie # /Pound Puppies (1986) # /Pecola # /PB&J Otter # /Richie Rich # /The Get Along Gang # /Shirt Tales # /Sylvanian Families # /The Wuzzles # /Monchhichis # /Baby's Day Out # /Rude Dog and the Dweebs # /Popples # /Seabert # /Little Clowns of Happytown # /Bubble Bobble # /Mappy # /Thunderbirds # /Terrahawks # /Mixels # /Conker's Bad Fur Day # /The Nutshack # /Gremlins # /Ghostbusters # /Back to the Future # /Beetlejuice (1988) # /Problem Child (1990) # /Problem Child 2 (1991) # /Gung Ho (1986) # /Monkeybone # /Killer Klowns from Outer Space # /Home Alone # /Inspector Gadget # /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # /Around the World with Willy Fog # /Foofur # /Ovide and the Gang # /Noozles # /The World of David the Gnome # /Doctor Snuggles # /The NewZealand Story # /The Wild Puffalumps # /Kissyfur # /Sooty # /Pajanimals # /Bertha # /Postman Pat # /The Adventures of The Little Prince # /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics # /Pee-Wee's Playhouse # /Muppet Babies # /The Mysterious Cities of Gold # /Congo (1995) # /Idle Hands (1999) # /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) # /The Villain (1979) # /Without a Paddle (2004) # /Friends # /Where's My Water # /Thomas and the Magic Railroad # /LocoRoco # /Winky Dink and You # /Go!Animate # /Real World Muppets # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Clueless (1995) # /The Breakfast Club (1985) # /American Pie (1999) # /The Princess Diaries (2001) # /17 Again (2009) # /Get Over It (2001) # /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) # /From Justin to Kelly (2003) # /The Wild Thornberrys # /Sabrina, the Teenage Witch # /Boy Meets World # /The Suite Life of Zack & Cody # /Freaky Friday (2003) # /That's So Raven # /Even Stevens # /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) # /School for Vampires # /Clarissa Explains It All # /Maburaho # /Salute Your Shorts # /Beetlejuice (Cartoon) # /The Secret World of Alex Mack # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /iCarly # /Zoey 101 # /Best Friends Whenever # /Invisible Sister (2015) # /The Adventures of Pete & Pete # /The Amanda Show # /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # /Samurai Champloo # /W.I.T.C.H. # /Fillmore! # /Stoked # /Detention # /Azumanga Daioh # /School Rumble # /Daria # /Bamboo Blade # /Clone High # /Chibi Maruko-chan # /Growing Up Creepie # /Ruby Gloom # /The Addams Family # /Yu-Gi-Oh! # /Soul Eater Not! # /WataMote # /School Days # /Random! Cartoons # /The Perfect Man (2005) # /The Ghosts of Motley Hall # /Lady in White (1988) # /Cory in the House # /To Love-Ru # /American Teen (2008) # /Batteries Not Included (1987) # /Project X (1987) # /Equestria Girls # /Generator Rex # /The Buzz on Maggie # /ChalkZone # /Final Fantasy # /Borderlands # /Little Bear # /Jackie Chan Adventures # /Fargo (1996) # /American Mary (2012) # /They (2002) # /The Dust Factory (2004) # /Pillow Talk (1959) # /Brave New Girl (2004) # /Gothic (1986) # /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) # /We Bare Bears # /Problem Solverz # /Sheep In The Big City # /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? # /Courage the Cowardly Dog # /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # /Almost Heroes # /Finding Dory # /Despicable Me (2010) # /Despicable Me 2 (2013) # /The Smurfs (2011) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) # /Grown Ups (2010) # /Monsters, Inc. # /Monsters University # /Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief # /Journey to the Center of the Earth # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Dr. Dolittle (1998) # /Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) # /Into the Woods (film) # /The Big Bus (1976) # /The Devil's Own (1997) # /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) # /Cry_Wolf (2005) # /When a Stranger Calls (2006) # /My Soul to Take (2010) # /Dead Tone (2007) # /My Little Eye (2002) # /Prom Night (2008) # /Halloween (1978) # /Dark Ride (2006) # /Student Bodies (1981) # /Cherry Falls (2000) # /To All a Goodnight (1980) # /Sleepaway Camp (1983) # /High Tension (2003) # /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) # /The Sleeper (2012) # /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) # /A Girl Like Her (2015) # /Cyberbully (2011) # /Thirteen (2003) # /Let the Right One In (2008) # /Let Me In (2010) # /Heathers (1988) # /Carrie (2002) # /Carrie (2013) # /Finding Kind (2011) # /The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) # /Tamara (2005) # /Bad Reputation (2005) # /Three O'Clock High (1987) # /Lego Island # /Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) # /Scrooged (1988) # /Supernoobs # /PJ Masks # /Sofia the First # /Gangster Squad (2013) # /House of Mouse # /Village of the Damned (1960) # /Village of the Damned (1995) # /Children of the Corn (1984) # /Barnyard (2006) # /Babel (2006) # /Nacho Libre (2006) # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Angela's Ashes (1999) # /Goosebumps (2015) # /High School DxD # /The Shining # /The Moth Diaries (2011) # /The Addams Family (1991) # /Friends (TV Series) # /Taina # /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) # /Life with Derek # /Stuck in the Middle # /Caitlin's Way # /Stoked # /Dragon Tales # /King of Kings (1961) # /The Berenstain Bears # /Inside Out (2015) # /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # /Zootopia (2016) # /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # /Sing (2016) # /Storks (2016) # /Norm of the North (2016) # /The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # /Moana (2016) # /Trolls (2016) # /The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) # /The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) # /Ferdinand (2017) # /Coco (2017) # /Duck Duck Goose (2018) # /Gideon (1998) # /The Perfect Bride (1991) # /Donkey Kong Country # /The Legendary Starfy # /Incredibles 2 (2018) # /Motu Patlu # /Cops & Robbersons (1994) # /Gussun Oyoyo (1993 Game) # /Cuphead (2017 Game) # /Doraemon # /Crayon Shin-chan # /The Charm School (1921) # /Mighty Cat Masked Niyander # /Mirumo de Pon! # /Yume no Crayon Oukoku # /Nintama Rantaro # /Hamtaro # /Fairy Tail # /Sailor Moon # /Dragon Ball # /Slayers # /One Piece # /Lili (1953) # /A Separate Peace (1972) # /The Assassination Bureau (1969) # /Django Unchained (2012) # /Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) # /Greed (1924) # /Manhattan (1924) # /Manhattan (1979) # /Nice People (1922) # /Jankenman # /Dragnet (1987) # /Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) # /Deadpool (2016) # /Deadpool 2 (2018) # /Smallfoot (2018) # /Rampage (2018) # /Peter Rabbit (2018) # /Little Einsteins # /Timon & Pumbaa # /Little Golden Book Land # /Midnight Horror School # /Gamba no Bōken # /Sherlock Hound # /Back to the Beach (1987) # /Rad (1986) # /Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976) # /My So-Called Life # /Scream Queens # /Veronica Mars # /The Brothers Garcia # /Mighty Magiswords # /Infinity Train # /The Cheetah Girls (2003) # /Get a Clue (2002) # /Rip Girls (2000) # /All That # /Saturday Night Live # /Super Milk Chan # /Hustle Punch # /Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel # /Moomin # /Hard Rock Roxtars # /Hollywood Dog (1990) # /Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac # /The Laughing Salesman # /Ninja Hattori-kun # /Perman # /Kiteretsu Daihyakka # /Jungle Kurobe # /Esper Mami # /21 Emon # /Kaibutsu-kun # /Biriken # /Parasol Henbee # /Pro Golfer Saru # /Ghost Sweeper Mikami # /Captain Tsubasa # /Kemono Friends # /Chimpui # /Obake no Q-tarō # /Ultra B # /Mojacko # /Pokonyan! # /Osomatsu-kun # /Osomatsu-san # /Nickelodeon # /Cartoon Network # /20th Century Fox # /FOX # /Adult Swim # /Homestar Runner # /Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) # /Sgt. Frog # /Tamagotchi # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /Daichi-kun Crisis: Do Natural (1989 Game) # /Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio (1999 Game) # /Fantastep (1997 Game) # /Hit Back (1999 Game) # /Zig Zag Cat: Ostrich Club mo Oosawagi da (1994 Game) # /Edward Scissorhands (1990) # /The Loud House # /Pecola # /Initial D # /Tomato Adventure (2002 Game) # /Murder by Death (1976) # /Clue (1985) # /Sports Cartoons # /Unikitty! # /Love at First Bite (1979) # /It's a Wonderful Life (1946) # /Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) # /Fables of the Green Forest # /Early Man (2018) # /The Land Before Time # /An American Tail # /2 Stupid Dogs # /Miffy # /Nintendo # /Sega # /Kaiketsu Zorori # /Harimogu Harley # /Pop Team Epic # /Anpanman # /Taiko no Tatsujin # /Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! # /Atashin'chi # /Half-Life 2 (2004 Game) # /Ready Jet Go! # /GoGoRiki # /My Friend Rabbit # /Rick and Morty # /Absence of Malice (1981) # /Emperor of the North (1973) # /The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1942) # /The Famous Jett Jackson # /Rosario + Vampire # /So Weird # /Lizzie McGuire # /That's So Raven # /The Jersey # /Flash Forward # /In a Heartbeat # /Vestron Pictures # /Orion Pictures # /Atlantic Entertainment Group # /New World Pictures # /RKO Pictures # /Filmways # /Songs # /B.o.B Songs # /Big Time Rush Songs # /Charli XCX Songs # /Shake It Up Songs # /Cheryl Lynn Songs # /Singstar Dance Songs # /Karaoke Revolution Party # /Just Dance Songs # /Avatar Elements # /Darkwing Duck # /Cardcaptor Sakura # /Walking on Sunshine (from Glee) # /Alan's Jackets # /And Eve Was Weak (from Carrie: The Musical) # /Apple & Onion # /Craig of the Creek # /OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! # /Carrie: The Musical # /Chinese Food # /Don't Say You Love Me (by M2M) # /Female TUGS Characters # /Ghostbusters (by Ray Parker, Jr.) # /Ghosts (by Michael Jackson) # /Michael Jackson's Ghosts # /Mexican Food # /Monsters # /Move Your Body (by Sia) # /Multiverse # /SPEED # /Stay Here Instead (from Carrie: The Musical) # /The Canterville Ghost (1944) # /The Canterville Ghost (1974) # /The Canterville Ghost (1985) # /The Canterville Ghost (1986) # /The Canterville Ghost (1996) # /The Canterville Ghost (1997) # /Arnold (1973) # /Lady Ice (1973) # /Galaxy Quest (1999) # /High Anxiety (1977) # /Hulk (2003) # /Super Fly T.N.T. (1973) # /Posse (1975) # /Return to Oz (1985) # /The Last Safari (1967) # /48 Hrs. (1982) # /Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) # /Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) # /Full House # /Ferry Boat Fred # /My Little Pony # /Littlest Pet Shop # /Every Witch Way # /On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) # /Bizaardvark # /Game Shakers # /Super Why! # /The Love Letter (1999) # /Andi Mack # /Dog with a Blog # /Marmaduke (2010) # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures # /Invisible Sister # /Blaze and the Monster Machines # /Bendy and the Ink Machine # /Moshi Monsters # /The 7D # /Star vs. the Forces of Evil # /Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja # /Danger Mouse (2015) # /The Last Days of Disco (1998) # /Austin & Ally # /Jessie # /Bunk'd # /Sofia the First # /A Night at the Roxbury (1998) # /LoliRock # /Elena of Avalor # /100 Things to do Before High School # /Of Mice and Men (1992) # /Sheriff Callie's Wild West # /Sam & Cat # /Talia in the Kitchen # /Bella and the Bulldogs # /Tayo the Little Bus # /The ZhuZhus # /Rolling with the Ronks # /Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) # /Wander Over Yonder # /The Final Countdown (1980) # /The First Wives Club (1996) # /The Man in the White Suit (1951) # /Ode to Billy Joe (1976) # /Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) # /Wanda Nevada (1979) # /A Little Romance (1979) # /Christopher Robin (2018) # /Panda-Z: The Robonimation # /Aggretsuko # /Chi's Sweet Home # /Tama and Friends # /JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # /Mysterious Joker # /Sword Art Online # /Yo-kai Watch # /Deko Boko Friends # /My Hero Academia # /Mrs. Pepper Pot # /Himitsu no Akko-chan # /Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds # /Kobo, the Li'l Rascal # /Superfly (2018) # /Ready Player One (2018) # /The Happytime Murders (2018) # /Venom (2018) # /Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) # /The Garden Murder Case (1936) # /Little Miss Broadway (1938) # /Career Woman (1936) # /Guns at Batasi (1964) # /The Miracle Worker (1962) # /5 Card Stud (1968) # /The Little Prince (1974) # /Night of the Living Dead (1968) # /The Spirit is Willing (1967) # /Chain Reaction (1996) # /Chad Hanna (1940) # /Chack'n Pop # /James the Cat # /Meeow! # /Rakuga Kids (1998 Game) # /Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales # /Roxanne (1987) # /The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) # /Stay Tuned (1992) # /Don't Look Now (1973) # /Joe Dirt (2001) # /The Shining (1980) # /Harvey Street Kids # /Disenchantment # /Stranger Things # /Hilda # /Halloween Songs # /Killer Queen (by Queen) # /Monster Night (2006) # /Glee # /Poltergeist in the Closet (from The Simpsons) # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) # /Mostly Ghostly: One Night In Doom House (2016) # /Another G*y Movie (2006) # /Another G*y Sequel: G*ys Gone Wild! (2008) # /This Club Is A Haunted House (by Sharon Needles ft. RuPaul) # /Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) # /Fearleaders # /Poltergeist in the Closet (from The Simpsons) # /Halloween Songs # /Songs from Google Play Music's Pumpkin Carvin' Party # /Spooky Scary Skeletons (by Andrew Gold) # /Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets Voice Actors # /Halloweentown (1998) # /Negima! Magister Negi Magi # /The Unreal World (from All That) # /Goosebumps: The Ghost Next Door # /RuPaul's Drag Race Season 1 Contestants # /Total Drama # /SuperMarioLogan # /Shimmer and Shine # /Team Umizoomi # /Seven Little Monsters # /Vocaloid # /Little Charmers # /Bubble Guppies # /Super Mario Bros. Z # /The Working Man (1933)